Web pages contain web page elements, which come in an array of types and allow a broad range of content to be displayed in a web browser in wide variety of styles and formats. Web page elements can be associated with actions that are taken when certain events occur on the web page, such as when a user taps on a displayed element with his or her finger or clicks on an element with a mouse. In some devices with touchscreen displays, if a user touches an element that has action assigned to it, the device highlights the touched element before the action is taken to provide the user with visual feedback on his or her element selection.